Project Summary From 1999-2014, the Food Safety Laboratory (FSL), Center for Animal Health, and Food Safety at New Mexico State University (NMSU) has worked closely with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Office of Field Science on a variety of food safety and defense assignments. Since then we have been working with the FDA as a FERN Laboratory, a FERN MCAP Laboratory and GenomTrackr Laboratory. The NMSU FSL was tasked by the FDA ORA to evaluate, analyze and validate rapid test methods. We have improved many Bacteriological Analytical Manual (BAM) methods and provided validation data for rapid methods that have been implemented by FDA Regional Laboratories. FDA has also distributed improvements in analytical methods to Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) member laboratories. We are directly involved in many of the FERN mission objectives. We provide laboratory outreach with New Mexico State University agricultural programs to growers and food processors. We have demonstrated experience in method development and validation. Through the New Mexico Cooperative Extension Service Programs, we provide training to growers and food processors in food safety and defense. We perform regular proficiency testing and validation with BAM and new rapid test methods. When requested, we participate in surveillance activities. We are a member of the Electronic Laboratory Exchange Network (eLEXNET) Program for electronic communications. In 2014, we joined the FDA Whole Genome Project and obtained an illumina MiSeq benchtop sequencer and supplies for sequencing from CFSAN. The NMSU FSL plans to continue sequencing pathogenic microorganisms for the FDA through the GenomTrakr network and NCBI. As a GenomTrakr lab, we intend to continue to: 1) Sequence 400 isolates/year 2) Participate in proficiency tests and other FERN/FDA activities as requested 3) Participate in GenomTrakr semiannual meetings